Maxim Whitaker
Maxim Whitaker is a supporting character on Inferno that debuted in Born Under A Bad Sign. He is also a main character in Inferno's spin-off series Bloodlines. Much of Maxim's life as a human and his early days as a vampire are shrouded in mystery. What little is known is that sometime in the distant past, he had a falling out with his siblings Gizelle and Gaya. He happens to be one of the members of O.R.B.S. Highway to Hell Maxim is only mentioned at the end of the episode when Alazne tells Bethany, Ian, Nathan and Olivia that they need to talk about him and his son Todd Rollings. Born Under A Bad Sign Maxim is mentioned by Todd, when he tells Jaime that the closest thing he has to a father is someone who is in O.R.B.S.. He is first seen in a flashback where he asks Jaime to take a walk with him. He threatens to reveal the truth about Jaime being gay, as the royal Moores bloodline would stop with him, since Jaime couldn't procreate. Jaime calls him a bully, and Maxim reveals that Todd should be with someone like Arabella. The Things You Can't Outrun Maxim appears in this episode. The Heart is A Lonely Hunter Maxim continues his interrogation of Eric Evergreen, subjecting the hunter to a variety of psychological manipulations and physical restraints. He makes him relive his father's death at the hands of Isabel Romanoff, and forces Eric to confront the horrible truth that loving Sophia is a betrayl of all his family held dear. Maxim is doing all he can to ensure the prophecy regarding Sophia is fulfilled and Eric represents a grave threat in that regard and doesnt trust the boy. He only reluctanctly agrees to returning Eric to Fiona in an exchange, as his focus is more on Agoroth at this time. Bad Blood Maxim first appears at a meeting with other members of the supernatural monitoring and protective organization known as O.R.B.S., who were discussing the increased hunting activity by humans on the West Coast. Maxim seemed uninterested in the conversation until it is mentioned that the activity could spread further west into Idaho. Maxim abruptly leaves the meeting without giving a reason, but it is later learned it is out of concern for the safety of two of his progeny. Maxim appears in a flashback as the man that Russell Nguyen sees before passing out due to the near fatal stabbing of his psychotic brother Glenn Nguyen. Maxim takes both Russell and his sister May far from their home in Willowcreek to a state forest where they awaken to their new lives as vampires. Maxim briefly explains their powers and abilities, and most importantly how to feed. He leaves the twins in the hands of Todd Rollings, another vampire he sired in 1913. Maxim meets with Russell after school and makes his intentions known. Maxim wants them head to Malibu and attend Point Dume Academy, a school designed to teach and protect supernatural creatures. He does not listen to Russell protests, and does not want May informed that he was even in Hailey, but rather wants Russell to put forth the idea that they leave Hailey for their own safety. Later that night, Maxim speaks with Mario Rossini, the head of a local werewolf pack in the town and the caretaker of his sired children, Russell and May. Maxim offers him some advice on how to best deal with the repercussions Mario's pack has caused with their action. He also informs Mario of his intentions to take the children away with him. The threat of the hunters in the area, being directed by the Evergreen Hunter Clan is too serious for Maxim to ignore. Maxim is seen once more when he arrives at the Medean Wellness Center to meet with an interred patient. The facility is run by his brother, Gaya Whitaker, who do not get along. After a brief talk, Maxim enters the patient's padded room and asks for their help in turn for their early release. *Gaya Whitaker: The two don't seem to able to stand being in the same room. *Gizelle Whitaker:TBD *Todd Rollings: Maxim's relationship with Todd was less strained 17 years ago when they are seen together in a flashback to the time of Russell and May's creation, compared to the present day when Todd attends Point Dume Academy. He is able to joke with Maxim and dutifully follows his instructions to teach the children how to survive as vampires. *May Nguyen: Maxim is instantly impressed with May's attitude upon being created and the ease with which she embraces this new life. He is not given to praise lightly, but does so many times while watching her. *Russell Nguyen: Maxim is turned off by Russell's distaste for this new life and for his unwillingness to feed on humans, and denying his very nature. He seems amused at Russell continued defiant streak, and seems to actually encourage such feelings. *Frank Moores: TBA *Jamie Moores:TBA *Sophia Dimitrov:TBA *TBD Tumblr mpzsm1iTRB1qg8ggio2 500.gif Tumblr mpzsm1iTRB1qg8ggio1 500.gif Tumblr mklxiwsp291s2mtw8o3 r1 500.gif Download (3).jpg Jonathan rhys meyers portrait a p.jpg Maxim.jpg Vampier.jpg Maximscene.jpg Maximbw.jpg Maximbw2.jpg Maxim and Sophia.jpg Tumblr mz63n3q8y41rwm2e6o3 r1 250.gif Maxim-bite.jpg World-without-vampires-dracula-1.gif Tumblr msxz0ntXyh1s488ujo1 500.gif Jrmtumblr mxoxz6mQV01sh00v0o3 400 zpsd5f2db1a.gif Anigif enhanced-buzz-4825-1381433890-19.gif Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Category:Character Donations Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Parent Category:Appears in Season 1 (Inferno) Category:Appears in Season 1 (Bloodlines) Category:Season 1 Bloodlines Main Characters Category:Season 1 Inferno Recurring Characters Category:Maxim Whitaker Bloodline Category:Whitaker Family